She sa monoree sabade • You are mine forever
by Attie
Summary: Bulma suddenly dies of the same Virus Goku had. Vegeta goes off to space because he doesn't want to see anyone. What problems will he have to fight?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: C'mon, does anyone here think I own DBZ? If you do, consider looking for a good psychiatrist. I don't. 

_Neverending Worries_

This is not only my first fanfiction, but also the first english story I ever wrote, so please don't judge it too hard! 

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

"I really don't see the point of this!" Vegeta burst out. He was riding a tandem with Bulma. Goku was also on a tandem with Chichi, because the women wouldn't have been able to keep up with the Sayans' speed. Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan were some way ahead, beacuse Gohan had challenged them to a race. Videl, Marron and Bra didn't want to race with them, but Chichi was desperately trying to prevent Goku from participating. Krillin and 18 were coming along too. Piccolo would join them later, for the picknick. Vegeta had not wanted to do the cycling part either, but in the end, he had to come along because Bulma had threatened him not to give him any food for a whole week if he didn't. Now he was complaining all the time. 

"We could just've flown there much faster and much easier!" 

"Vegeta, the point of it is to be cycling! It's just for fun!" Bulma answered. 

"Whatever. You humans have strange ideas of fun." 

Half an hour later, they were at a nice riverside with a nearby forest. There was a waterfall just a few yards away (uh, or feet? I only know meters). 

"I wonder if there's a cave behind it?", Goku said. 

"Let's look, Grandpa!" Pan cried, excited, and flew straight at the waterfall. 

"Goku, Pan!!!" Twin voices shouted. Chichi and Videl were looking annoyed. "Don't get wet!" 

"Hai", they said obediently."We'll use our ki to shield us from the water." Then they plunged into the river. They resurfaced shortly afterwards. 

"No cave anywhere", Pan said, disappointed. 

Suddenly, Goku's face lightened up "Know what?" he said. "If there's no cave, we're gonna make one! KA... ME... HA..." 

"Dad, wait!" shouted Gohan. "Don't use so much power, or you will blow up the whole hill! You'll have to be careful!" 

"Yeah, don't worry, son. I'm not stupid, you know... ... ME... HA!!!" He directed the beam at the waterfall. Water splashed everywhere. Everyone was soaking wet. Chichi, Bulma and Videl yelled and rushed at Goku. 

"Er... Gomen" he said. Out of nowhere, a frying pan appeared in Chichi's hand and she began hitting him. But Pan flew to the waterfall, and seeing the cave behind it, began dancing arund in joy. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta wondered if he should hit Kakarott, but since there were already three women busy at that job, he contented himself to growl "baka" and use his ki to dry himself, powering up slightly. Taking the hint from him, the others did the same. Bulma, Chichi and Videl calmed down and began unpacking the food, wich took two entire capsules, given the number of Sayans they had with them. When they had finished, they went some feet away and then called "Everyone come ea-" They were cut off by seven blurs assaulting the Table. Within a few seconds, half of the food was gone. Bulma took out of her pocket another capsule, wich contained a small table with food for Videl, Chichi, 18, Bulma, Marron and Krillin. As they sat down, they saw a green figure in the sky. "There's Piccolo" Gohan said, not stopping to stuff his mouth. The others barely took the time to look up. By the time Piccolo landed, all the food was gone. 

---------------------------------- 

Sorry my chapters are so short, but that won't change. I simply can't write much at a time and you'd get a chapter every three months if I waited longer. Please review anyway! 


	2. Troubles begin

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Think a little. If I owned DBZ, this wouldn't be Fanfiction. 

**Chapter 2: Troubles begin **

An hour later, everyone was busy. Pan was exploring the cave behind the waterfall with Goku while Goten and Trunks were fighting with Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta were leaning on a nearby tree, watching and occasionally commenting. 

"Seems I'll have to train harder with Trunks." Vegeta growled. 

"Gohan is lacking training, too. He's spending too much time at school." 

"University." 

"Whatever." 

Marron and Bra were chasing each other. Bra accidentally knocked over Chichi, who started yelling instantly. Krillin and 18 were discussing money again, and Bulma and Videl were exchanging receipes. 

Up in the air, Gohan was aiming a shot at Goten, but failed and hit the tree Vegeta and Piccolo were leaning against. 

"'To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first and call whatever you hit the target', ne?" Piccolo shouted grumpily. 

"Nani?" Gohan was distracted by that and immediately got hit in the face. Vegeta just growled "baka" and went off to search a new tree to lean against. 

"I'll go and look for Pan", Videl said."Do you want to come with me, Bulma?" 

"No, I feel a bit tired. I think I'll read a little." 

"Wakata." 

Videl went off, and Bulma realized she had left her book in the basket of her bike. She went to fetch it but stopped halfway, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, and leaned against a rock. "Ve...geta" she whispered, barely audible. Then the ground fell from beneath her feet and everything went dark. 

Piccolo spotted her falling to the ground, and realizing something was wrong quickly attracted Vegeta's attention to it. 

"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed. 

Everyone stopped what he was doing and looked at Vegeta, and then quickly at Bulma. 

-------------------------------- 

I hate it when stories stop in the middle of action, but I haven't got any time to write more just now. Sorry! 


	3. Death

Yay! Got two reviews! And good ones too! I thought nobody would ever get to approve of my stuff. I'm happy there are some people out there who like my story. And I'm terribly sorry I can't write faster. But I've only got about 2 h free time per week, and I mostly use that for something else. Anyways. On with the story! 

**Chapter 3: Death**

In a blur, Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew off to the south, in direction of Satan city. Goku reacted immediately, appeared at his side and transported them both to Master Korin. The small cat was taking a bath and therefore looked rather confused, but Vegeta lost no time. He grabbed him and started shaking him violently, shouting "A senzu bean! Quick!" in his ear. Water splashed everywhere. 

"Vegeta, put him down, he can't give us any if you beat him senseless!" Goku interrupted. 

"Fuck!", Vegeta yelled and threw the cat away. "Hurry! She's dying!" 

Master Korin quickly shook his head and ran besides Bulma. When he gave her a bean, she slowly opened the eyes. Vegeta relaxed. She stood up. But suddenly, a sharp pain once again pierced her heart and she grabbed her chest. She started breathing heavily and sat down. She was about to pass out a second time. 

"No" Vegeta said blankly. 

"You know what that means." Goku said. 

"But... it can't be... **_the virus._**" Vegeta was near tears, but of course he would never have allowed it. 

"It must be. And even worse, this is a disease. A disease is a natural cause of death." 

"You mean... She can't be revived with the Dragon Balls?" He gasped. 

"Exactly." Goku's voice was unusually stern. 

"But... maybe Dende can do something..." 

"Maybe." With this Goku disappeared. He reappeared a fraction of a second later with Dende. He immediately bent over Bulma, and his hands started to glow. Moments later he shook his head. 

"Sorry Vegeta. I'm unable to help her." 

This was too much for Vegeta. He collapsed to the floor. But then, Bulma started to speak. It was only a faint whisper. 

"Vegeta... be strong. We'll be united again. Even if it takes until the end of time. Aishite iru." 

"Bulma... Don't leave me." Vegeta took her hand. "Aishite iru." A faint smile appeared on her face, mixed with an expression of pain. Then her head slowly slumped to the side as her life faded away. 

Suddenly, as if only now he had understood the full extend of what happened, his ki rose. He didn't stop powering up. Master Korin's tower shook violently and threatened to collapse. A scream issued from his throat, a scream of pain worse than death. 

Goku, still dazed from hearing such tender words of Vegeta, suddenly snapped out of his trance, grabbed Vegeta and disappeared, leaving Master Korin with a death Bulma. 

############################## 

I think my chapters are too short and too concentrated. But I don't seem to get more descriptions in it. Oh, well. Writing was always my worst subject. Not enough explanations. 

I'd like you to review anyway! Tell me if there's anything bad or wrong in my story, or if you have a question! (Even if you think it's crap! I like to be angry... it might increase my strenght!~_^) 


	4. Father!

Finally! after three months - WHAT?!? THREE MONTHS?!? Sorry folks! - here is the next chapter of Neverending Worries, wich will be named from now on **She sa monoree sabade - You are mine forever!**

Thanks to Vegetachik7, K. C. Whitestar and the invisible reviewer ( ) for reviewing! And special thanks to Debido for constructive criticism (always welcomed), although I don't think that I have so few descriptions because I hurry, in fact I barely have any ideas and struggle always for some weeks (well actually rather months) until I get something acceptable together. But I tried to put in more now. Maybe I'll rewrite the first 3 chapters. 

Isn't it incredible: there's no difference between a grin and a smirk in german! How am I supposed to make the difference between Goku's Son Grin and Vegeta's usual smirk??? 

I know, you wanna read on... How about another author's note??? 

Vegeta: *appears next to me* "Don't you dare, brat! That's my past!" 

Me: "Yes, and if you piss me off then nobody will ever know it!" 

Vegeta: "Shut up and write on!" 

I know, that was lame... 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, Veggie-chan wouldn't be mated with that blue-haired screeching potato. 

[Thoughts are in square brackets.] 

**Chapter 4: **

In a rocky desert far away from any inhabitants, two figures appeared in the sky. Immediately, the ground began to shake, rocks were blown away, the earth cracked. A toad was blown away by the sudden surge of ki. "Not again!" it croaked. (A/N: Guess who that was). 

Goku decided to settle down some way away, and look what would happen. Vegeta was emitting strong waves of fury, and Goku had to power up to Super-Saiyajin be able to resist them enough to keep the smaller Saiyajin in view. He sat down on a rock and watched him intently. Tears of grief for Bulma rolled silently down his cheeks. 

Vegeta's mind was racing. He didn't know where he was, or why, he only knew that Bulma was dead. _Why?_ It filled him with incredible fury that he had been unable to help her. He was Saiyajin no Ouji, the second-strongest being in the universe! He didn't even bother about Kakarotto being stronger than him. All that did matter was that Bulma wasn't there anymore. 

"Bulma-chan!" he suddenly screamed. Goku had to duck behind the rock he had been sitting on, or he would have been blown away by the quickly increasing amount of energy that radiated from Vegeta. [Hope he won't kill himself] Goku thought. [_This is Vegeta._] he quickly reminded himself. [That proud, cocky, callous "prince of all Saiyans".] Then, the radiating subsided. When he looked up, he was really caught off guard. In the sky hung an eyebrowless Vegeta with kneelong golden hair, glaring furiously. He had achieved Super Saiyajin 3. 

Then Vegeta attacked. Before Goku even realized what was going on, sharp pain hit his chest, and he found himself flying in a large rocky mountain, that crumbled above him. He began to power up, emerging from the heap of stones the collision had created. [He must be out of control] he thought. But what he saw next proved him wrong. Vegeta was waiting for him to power up, smirking evilly. Goku had a flashback of the time when Vegeta had landed on the earth for the first time. That was the last time he had seen that look in the smaller Saiyan's eyes. A look of pure indifference and hatred. 

When Goku had finished powering up to Super Saiyajin 3 himself, he flew up to Vegeta and took a fighting stance. "You do not know how long I waited for this day, Kakarott." - "What? For Bulma's death?" Goku was confused. - "For the day I will be strong enough to kill you, baka. I am the Saiyan Prince, and I will finally be what I should have been since my birth. The strongest being in the universe." Goku couldn't explain Vegeta's sudden change. Maybe the transformation to SSJ 3 had brought out his other side, all his long buried anger and touched pride. "Please, Vegeta, don't. Bulma wouldn't want you to." - "I could care less." With these words, Vegeta phased out of sight and then reappeared behind Goku. He slammed both his fists in his back and sent him flying downwards, then flew to the ground under Goku and sent a Final Flash up to him. Goku countered it with a Kamehameha. 

~*~*~

Meanwhile, on the picknick site, there was a great confusion. Trunks was sitting against a tree on the edge of the wood, trying hard not to cry, while Goten, a bizarre expression on his face, tried in vain to comfort him. Bra was howling in Gohan's arms, Pan was running around, searching for Bra's stuffed elephant she hoped would comfort her a little, Videl was shaking ChiChi, who had fainted when she heard that Bulma was dead, Krillin and 18 were fighting loudly about who should have helped, with Piccolo desperately trying to separate them by yelling at the top of his voice. 

"You could both not have done anything! Even Dende was unable to heal her!" 

This time, Krillin and 18 decided to team up against Piccolo: "Shut up!!!" they shouted in unison "This is none of Ð" 

Suddenly, everyone was silent. They had sensed Vegeta powering up half across the Planet. Actually, they had thought he might do so, but not to that extent of power. 

"He must have achieved Super Saiyajin 3" Trunks muttered, voicing eventually what they all thought. Without another word he took off and sped in direction of the flaring ki of his father. Everyone followed him, Gohan carrying a still unconscious ChiChi in his arms. 

Trunks was first to reach Vegeta and Goku. They were so absorbed in the fight they didn't even notice them coming. 

"Otousan!!!" He couldn't believe what he saw. That expression in his eyes... He'd already seen it somewhere. Then he remembered. Ten years ago, he had first encountered that look... It was what he had seen when he had watched Buu's eyes. He still hung shocked in the sky when a powerful ki blast shot by Vegeta raced straight at him. He snapped back to reality only when he heard a scream. 

"Oniisan!" The beam was only a few feet away from his face when he saw a tiny figure phase in sight in front of it. The attack hit her full, tearing her clothes and even spots on her skin. She let out a heart piercing scream of agony that absolutely everyone could hear for miles. 

"Bra!!!" Trunks raced down after her, catching her a mere six feet from the ground. Everyone gathered around them. 

The scream reached behind Vegeta's fury, stirring something inside of him. While the others were crowded around Bra, he quickly took off in direction of Capsule Corporation. He purposely dropped something on Trunks' head. 

~*~*~

"Ouch", Trunks exclaimed. Something had hit his head. When he saw what it was, his heart did a leap of joy. A bag of senzu Beans! 

~*~*~

When the dome-shaped buildings of the Capsule Corporation complex came in sight, Vegeta landed an headed towards a large hangar. At the entrance, he put his open hand against a computer screen to scan his fingerprints, not wanting to damage the building. "User identified. Access allowed." it said with a metallic voice and the large doors opened. He disappeared inside. Shortly later the roof slid to the side and a spaceship shot in the clear blue sky. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duh, I should get drunk more often. I wrote the last 5,5 paragraphs in a row! (Normally I take 2 days or more to get one together) 

I would like to notify (uh, I still mistrust my dictionary) that there is no real reason whatsoever why my chapters end where they end, but just how much I can write at a time and the first place possible I think I can cut. When I finish the story I'm gonna re-edit it and make this more logical. 

**I got no ideas for this part of the story! I wanna get to the really interesting part, but I don't want it to come too soon! Please give me ideas what could happen to Vegeta in space!**

Sorry for all those author's notes. They just piled up during the last three months. 

And please review! Or I'll get even slower! 


	5. Let go

This chapter is dedicated to Camaro. Her review made me write it. Thanks a lot! (See? Rewiew, and the next chapter will be delivered within a week!) However, I feel a bit ashamed. I subconsciously begged for reviews in my review. Damn me for my lack of self-control! (Translation: Wish I were like Vejita...) 

**She sa monoree sabade - You are mine forever**   
(This new name is brought to you courtesy of Devlin Burke... Erm... I mean thanks for the japanese, Dev!) 

I decided to dedicate this story to Devlin. Without her, it wouldn't exist. Plus, she let me borrow her! (...I mean the character she invented representing herself. Will come up in the next chappie or the one after.) 

Chapter 5 : Let go 

Vegeta wasn't going to power down. He was still at SSJ3, careful not to damage the ship, and wondering how long he could keep it up. But he knew that if he dropped out of it, his weak ("emotional") side would gain control of him, and Kakarotto could appear anytime. He was determined not to let that low-class baka see him break down. 

~*~*~

On Earth, Bra was slowly sitting up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Goku said "I'm gonna check on Vegeta. He must really be out of his mind, attacking his own daughter." 

"No." Bra's tiny voice was firm. 

"Huh?" Goku's confusion was written on his face. 

"Don't go. Dad'll be fine if we just leave him alone. What do you think he left Earth for?" There was a finality in the six-years-old's voice that amzed Goku. And where did she know from that Vegeta had gone off to space? The spaceship wasn't yet far enough away from Earth to make out a difference to flying. "Gone to space? What do you mean, gone to space!?" Krillin inquired. Goku paid him no heed. 

"Trust her," Trunks reassured him, "she knows father better than anyone of us. Even better than Mom." At the mention of Bulma, tears began once again to well up in his eyes. Bra hugged him tightly. 

~*~*~

Somehow, out of nowhere, Vegeta knew Kakarotto wouldn't be coming. He knew as well that it was OK if he stayed in space for some time, that they would understand. Somehow he wasn't worrying about Bra, but about Trunks. He hoped his son wouldn't think he was abandoning them. "Hmph. baka brat needs to grow up. Spends too much time with the second brat of that King Of All Bakas", he thought. Fact was, he suspected where that knowlege came from. That beam he had shot at Trunks hadn't been a normal beam. He had put in that beam everything he knew he would never teach him. He couldn't let him stay ignorant just because of his lack of "communication ability" - or whatever it was called. It was the Saiyan way to teach or to communicate much-needed experience without having to talk for hours - time you don't have before a battle, and for Saiyans, any time is before a battle. But had Bra been ready for that knowledge? But then, she was his daughter, a saiyan princess. A member of the royal house of Vejita-sei had to be ready anytime. 

With his power fading, rational thoughts became more difficult, and he decided to let go. Within seconds he was on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly and howling into its fluffy warmth. "What a situation for the prince of all Saiyans" he thought. But he didn't care. It felt good to finally cry out all the grief he had always pushed away. Bra sent him a mental hug. "Take care of Trunks," he sent back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I watched "8 Mile" today. Eminem would be the perfect choice for Vegeta. He's got the scowl, but most importantly, I was impressed by the sheer amount of hate he was radiating, in his voice as well as with the rest of his being. I've never seen anyone who made me _feel_ it. It was really amazing. Especially because I only understood half of what was said (Bit off more than I could chew. Watched the original version. Was too much for my 2.5 years of school english...) I wonder if his hair would stand up if he didn't cut it that short? ~_^ 


	6. ¢!öß°£ Gerisajins!

A/N: Here comes the long dreaded chapter 6. It took me one hell of a time (4 months) to get an idea how to get Geta-kun down without interfering with the rest of the plot. Anyway, this is rather on the humorous side... Alien Hippies Warning! 

She sa monoree sabade - You are mine forever 

**Chapter 6: %@­¢& Gerisa-jins!**

Vegeta had drifted into an uneasy sleep what seemed to him only minutes ago, when a loud clanking noise woke him. The whole ship shook, and Vegeta rushed to the control panel to see what had happened. Even though he didn't feel exactly happy at the moment, death simply wasn't an option to him. 

"Shimatta!" he spat as the control screen showed him a round pink spaceship covered in colorful flowes forming a "peace"-sign. It was rather old and orned with dents, a new one recently added from the collision with Vegeta's ship, and flew in a suspiciously unsteady way. This mystery was explained as the screen for incoming messages sprung to life and a somewhat drowsy-looking alien could be seen. In the background two men and a woman of the same species, clad in long colorful shirts, were leaning against each other and bawling loudly a song wich was probably meant to be "Yellow Submarine", but given their state it was unrecognizable. The female in front seemed at least to know what was going on, because she tried to apologize. 

"Shorry dude, forgotta shteer. Nishe party here, wanna shoin? Got lotsh o'weed!" 

Vegeta recognized them as Gerisa-jins, a race that had managed to manipulate their genes in a way that they nourished themselves exclusively of weed, and since having a big, neverending party and being constantly high for the last 350 years. Additionally, they had given themselves bright colors ranging from pink to blue and funny patterns. The woman in front was colored in very nice yellow-blue stripes, and bearing a violet peace-sign on her front. Vegeta had encountered their planet on a mission when he was 17 years old. He and Radditz had been so drugged they completely forgot to destroy the planet or indeed anything or anyone. Frieza hadn't been happy. 

"No, thanks. But you better be very far away soon, or I might change my mind and make a little party of my own, wich would include blasting you into the next dimension." 

The Gerisa-jins were intimidated enough by his glare to decide to leave. Well, maybe not intimidated, they were too stoned to properly decipher his expression. One of the mans in the back proposed to leave, since "tish dude ish no fun", and so they parted, swaying this way and that, seemingly not knowing where to go. 

Vegeta watched them fly off, when an alarm bell rung and a message on the main screen informed him that the engine was damaged and he was trapped in the gravity field of the nearest planet, Pija-sei, and drawn towards it with a speed of 4 km/s (or 2,5 miles/second, whatever you like better). 

"%@­¢& Gerisa-jins!" A stream of filth continued pouring out of his mouth for a few minutes, until he finally gave up and pondered over the question what to do now. The auxiliary engines weren't strong enough to get him out of Pija's gravity field, but they would allow him a - so he hoped - soft landing. He came to the conclusion that he could do nothing but wait and hope the planet was populated and they could repair his ship. With these thoughts he entered the atmosphere of Pija-sei and the auxiliary engines sprang to life. 

-------------------------------- 

Thanks to my loyal reviwer, Camaro! Read her story "Dark Angel", it's an epic B/V AU in a world of Angels and Demons. Bulma is the princess of Angels, and she is captured one day by the King of Hell, Vegeta... StoryID=1041712 

If you're not offended by yaoi, read "The Story Of You And Me" by Akemi. It's a heart-moving Goten/Trunks yaoi, where Trunks forgets Goten after a car crash, but he keeps having dreams about him, but he can't remember his name or his features. Then he meets Goten... StoryID=954397 

Attie 


	7. The Princess of Pijasei is… saiyan!

Oh well, I forgot to write a disclaimer last time. Honestly. As if anyone out there would think I own DBZ. And I don't own Kyoko either. A friend of mine, Devlin Burke, let me borrow her. Visit her homepage at http://www.angelfire.com/dbz/devlinusher/. It's down for the moment, but she promised it would be back later. 

Thanks to my faithful rewiewers (I'm proud of the 's')! 

Warning: I wrote the first chapter on a salt high and at 4 o'clock in the morning (bad combination... keeps you thirsty all night.) 

She sa monoree sabade - You are mine forever 

**Chapter 7: The Princess of Pija-sei is... saiyan?!**

The landing was less soft than Vegeta had expected it to be, but it wasn't as if he'd care. When he opened the hatch, a beautiful landscape met his eyes. Pija-sei had twin suns wich plunged the planet in a stunning golden gleam of late afternoon sunlight. The trees that grew in a small wood at his right resembled pines, but they were slender and exceeded by far the size of earth's trees. Some way before him, nearing the horizon, his gaze fell on the sea, wich wasn't blue, as you would expect, but a pure silver strewn with occasional emerald and violet gleams. Vegeta wondered what sunsets were like in this place. He wished he could have been here together with Bulma. But before his thoughts could escape in a long daydream, he picked up several kis heading his way. They weren't excessively strong, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of blowing this marvelous place up. 

When they came in view, Vegeta saw they were flying in formation and were clad in blue battle armors bearing a crest that seemed oddly familiar to him. They were humanoid, though produting ridiculously large hands and feet. They landed, and the leader, who wore an armor with a golden rim that made Vegeta suspect he was a general, stepped forward. 

"Who are you, why are you here and why have you not announced your arrival!" He more stated than asked. 

Vegeta wasn't in the mood to fight, therefore he just answered normally. "I am here because some %@ð¢& Gerisa-jins collided with me and damaged my engine, and I didn't announce my arrival because I didn't know I had to. As for my name, I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." 

At the last words, the whole company emitted a loud gasp. The general eyed him suspiciously, though somewhat intimidated. Vegeta hoped they wouldn't think he had come to destroy their planet. Then the man took a device out of his pocket and had a long whispered conversation. 

"Great, now he's gonna ask for reinforcement", Vegeta thought. However, the general turned to him once again and said: 

"The Princess wants to see you. Please follow me to the palace." Then he yelled some commands in a foreign language to the company and took off. 

Vegeta was rather surprised, but he followed the man anyway. He was far stronger than anyone on the planet, it wasn't as if they could lurk him into a trap of some sorts. After a flight of some minutes, they landed before a gleaming white palace. It was huge, it's dome-shaped roof stretching high in the sky. But what hit Vegeta most was that it unmistakeably resembled the palace of Vejita-sei, his former home. He however had no more time to reflect on it because they had reached the door to the throne room. It was opened and he stepped inside an excuisite room, large and held entirely in Blue and silver. It was abundantly lighted through the round glass roof. Vegeta noticed nothing of the tasteful decors, his jaw had dropped to the floor as soon as he had he had spotted the princess. She just chuckled. 

"Why, if it isn't the prince. What's up with you? Never seen a Saiyan?" she teased him. Vegeta was completely stunned. She walked over to him and shut his mouth with a gracious movement. 

"K..- Kyoko?" he spluttered. 

"Oh, his majesty remembers me!" she laughed. 

***flashback*** 

A nine-year-old chibi Vegeta walked down a large hallway. Had he known how much he would later regret to never have cast a look on the skillful architekture, he would have acted differently. But for the moment, he didn't care. He was thoroughly pissed. He had just overheared a conversation between his father and Frieza. That bastard was going to send him into slavery without even a fight! He turned around a corner only to bump in something hard. 

"Watch where you're going!" he growled at the girl. She must have been around his age, maybe two years older. 

"How about you start to learn from your clever comments?" The answer caught Vegeta off-guard. Never had anyone dared to treat him with such disrespect! 

"I'll teach you to talk like that to your prince!" He expected her to be afraid once she knew who she was facing, but she just smirked. 

"Why, it's the prince. I'm honored." 

Vegeta growled. He couldn't help but feel some respect towards this girl. But that wouldn't prevent him from blasting her into oblivion. He fired a ki blast at her he deemed large enough to kill a grown-up middle-class soldier, but she just chuckled and caught it, throwing it back at him. 

"Nani!?" Vegeta was confused. This girl was a third-class, the yellow rim of her armor assured as much. But she was damn strong. Vegeta decided to let her live. (A/N: I think he would've had some problems fighting her, and he knew as much.) 

"Tell me, third-class, what's your name?" he smirked at her. 

"I'm Kyoko from the house of Roota." 

"So why were you so preoccupied?" 

"My baby brother has just been born, but I'm going to be sent away this evening on a mission. So I was wondering if it was clever to blast my way into the medical wing to see him. What about you, your majesty?" she added, chuckling. 

"That's none of your business!" he spat at her. He certainly wasn't going to tell a third-class how helpless he was against his father and Lord Frieza. 

"Oh, embarrassing secrets? did you blow up your father's favorite konkubine?" 

"I'd never waste my strength on something as pitiful as the King's whores." 

"But on his pet turtle." Vegeta hesitated. Why did she know of the turtle incident? His father certainly couldn't have been that eager to make publicly known that he cared more for a _turtle_ than he had for the queen. 

"If you need to know, the King is going to surrender me to Lord Frieza." He refused to look in her eyes, certain they would betray some of his emotions. Bah! What a pitiful excuse for a prince he was. It was no wonder his father would send him away. 

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. When she spoke again, the sarcasm in her voice had disappeared. 

"I'm sure you will be strong enough to endure this trial. It will increase your strength beyond belief." She planted a kiss on his cheek and went her way. 

Vegeta hadn't expected her to do this. He just stood there, petrified, then after a few moments he shook his head and went up to his room. 

***end flashback*** 

"Hallo, Pija-sei to Vegeta, stop dreaming!" 

"Huh?" Vegeta was a bit lost. 

"Finally. I asked you what planet fate had put you up with?" 

"Earth." he answered, waking out of his stupor. 

Now it was Kyoko's time to stare unbelievingly. "I thought the Earth had been destroyed!" 

"Now what made you think that?" 

"Remember on Vejita-sei, when we met and I told you I was going to blast my way into the medical wing of the palace to see my new-born brother? Well, I did. As a punishment they sent my brother away too. He was sent to Earth." 

A horrible realization dawned on Vegeta. "Your brother wasn't possibly named Kakarotto?" 

"Yes, he was. You mean he is still there?" 

Vegeta fainted. 

---------------------------------------------- 

So much for today. This becomes easier now I'm over that dead point (now luckily the Gerisa-jins). But I'll probably update less often from next week on because school will start again. I've got to make some extra efforts in maths. I only got an 2+ (I think B+ in american system), and I need an 1 cuz my mom gives me a PowerBook if I have a 1 in English, Physics/Chemics, and Maths. Ph/Ch I've already got one, and English I had a 2+ but I know I just have to chat less and I'll get an 1. 


	8. Getting Closer

I had these two chapters ready for Valentines day... cuz I love you all so much... but they had to make the in a chair next to her. "You mentioned "Kakarotto's brat". Do I have a nephew, then?" 

"Two. And a grand-niece." 

She thought for a moment. "What race are they?" 

"Human. Earth's population." 

"They must be weak, then." 

"Wrong. The younger one fused with my brat when we were attacked, 10 years ago. They reached Super Saiyan 3 then, and they were only seven and eight." 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "You have a son?" 

"Trunks, he's 18. And a daughter, Bra. She's six years old. Both half human." 

"How comes they're not with you?" 

"My mate died. I'm on this trip to get over it." 

"Oh." Kyoko went quiet. 

"It's not by pitying me that you'll make me forget her." he joked, however not able to hide a sad notch in his voice. 

"If she was your mate, then she certainly didn't deserve to be forgotten either. But tell me more about her. And about my brother." 

Vegeta told her the whole story, but he was careful not to let anything slip about Super Saiyan. This would be a surprise for another time. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Read REQUIEM I: Crimson Tide and REQUIEM: Renascimento by Kaz! StoryID:717449 (for Crimson Tide, I don't know the storyid for Renascimento and my computer is acting a bit strange at the moment... .) 


	9. Later…

**She sa monoree sabade - You are mine forever **

Chapter 9: Later... 

After almost two hours, Vegeta had talked more than he ever had in his life, and Kyoko now knew more of Vegeta's life than anyone else, except perhaps Bra. For Vegeta had told her also of his time at Frieza's command, something he had refused to remember for a long time, and now that he had his image as a heartless bastard established, no one dared to ask him. But this woman was very much like him, and he felt that he could forget his pride for a moment. She felt the same, and so she had told him her entire life in return 

The seemingly endless conversation came to a stop when a very outstanding characteristic of the Saiyan race made itself known: Vegeta's stomach rumbled loudly. 

Kyoko winced slightly. "Sorry, I forgot to ask when you had last eaten. I should be ashamed of myself," she apologized hastily. 

"It's allright, woman. There are more important things than food." 

"Well, you certainly don't hear that often out of a Saiyan's mouth." 

"I am no average Saiyajin." Vegeta answered grimly, thinking that in a certain way, he wasn't even saiyan any more. 

"Oh no, you certainly aren't." she retorted. "But let's get us something to eat." 

They went to the princess' quarters, and Kyoko ordered meals for them. 

"He's saiyan" she added with a nod towards Vegeta. The servant nodded, knowing fully well that this meant a lot of supplementary work for the cooks, before turning towards the kitchens. Minutes later he arrived with a glass carafe holding a sparkling emerald green fluid. 

"Sianthel" Kyoko explained. "It's won out of the Sian fruit." Vegeta took a sip. In the first moment, he didn't notice anything, but then a delicious taste expanded on his tongue. It wasn't to be described by superlatives sice it was a subtle taste, but it was incomparable. It was sweet and sour in the same time, and Vegeta even discovered a salty note. And still all these different tastes harmonized. It made Vegeta's heart feel lighter, although it didn't have an effect on his body. He wasn't drunk, but nonetheless relief spread through his entire being, and he felt as if a burden had been removed from his heart. Not that his grief had lessened, no, but it was easier to bear now. He marveled at this for the rest of the meal, and was only woken out of his thoughts when Kyoko asked him if he would spar. (A/N: Yes, he can munch away at super-speed even deep in thought!) 

"Let's see what you've got!" She exclaimed, excited at the prospect of a good spar. They went in the exotic gardens to the sparring area, a large arena not unlike to earth's ones. 

"We're gonna destroy everything around if we spar here." Vegeta opposed. But Kyoko just snorted. 

"There's an energy-dome to protect the environment. You think I don't know what we're capable of doing?" 

"Allright, woman. Now cut the crap and let's start." 

"Impatient as ever. But I've got to activate the energy-dome first." With these words she headed towards a small cabin next to the arena. She had barely disappeared inside when a large dome appeared around them. It was transparent, only to be seen as a golden glimmer in the evening sun. 

"Allright then," she said when she had reappeared. "get it on." She shifted into a fighting stance. Vegeta did likewise. They both smirked identical, evil smirks. 

------------------------------------------------ 

I've just re-read Lord of the Rings, and I think it had an influence on the meal passage. Content and language-wise equally. I promise I didn't do it on purpose! 

By the way, I've found a really interesting LotR forum and I'm so obsessed with it now it somehow turned my interests away from DBZ... but I will finish this story! It might just take me a bit longer... 

Anyway, review! You'll get a virtual chocolate heart (filled with Sianthel ^_^)! *waves box with virtual Sianthel hearts around* 


End file.
